secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Help talk:Contents
Have we considered using mediawiki's category functions - so that all sims could have the sim category for example. This can be seen in Wikipedia with articles being members of various categories and allowing navigation by category. (Sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense - I've up awake too long). Roberta Dalek 06:57, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) I'll look into this, I saw something about Catagories somewhere, but never really looked into it much. Oz Spade 22:03, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) I've started adding some categories. I'm not sure if how I have it setup is the best way, I'm new to all this, so if theres a more logical or better way of doing it, feel free to go for it. I found This Page helpfull for categories. Oz Spade 23:48, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) =Editable= Please make this page editable. -Eep 00:16, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) : Still waiting for it to be editable... I want to add some better ways of making page titles (singular, lowercase) so as to avoid annoying linking in trying to figure out capitalization, plurality, and reducing the number of redirects. -Eep 00:12, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) Basic Guidelines I copied over the ones that were discussed on the Future plans for the wiki page, however I left out one: ::* Redirects to short pages Because after looking at it, I'm actually not sure what exactly this means. I'm guessing it means "Redirects to pages that just have a link or 5 words on it." but since we're already saying not to create those anyway, it seems kinda pointless to include that. Plus I think redirecting to stubs is ok depending on the length of the stub (of course my definition of a stub is something longer than 3 words) but a stub could also be considered a "short page". I also reworded and clarified some of the other ones a bit, such as: ::* Do not delete large amounts of information. Which seems rather contradictory to what a wiki allows under certain circumstances, which is why I added the "without giving a reason in Summary" line. Since just deleting pages crazily is vandalizing but deleting a page for some reasons could be legitimate. Oz Spade 18:15, 10 Jul 2006 (EDT) I'm considering adding another item. Most of the pages on residents are written by the residents themselves. Naturally true neutrality or objectivity isn't really possible in those cases. I'm inclined to let any statement on a resident stand unless it's somehow in dispute, or likely to cause offense. Thoughts? --Tateru 05:03, 9 Oct 2006 (EDT) :I think that works, or maybe if the statement is made by that resident themselves about themselves? Part of it to consider is that if someone writes something about someone else and that someone else doesn't know about the wiki, and no one else knows its true... can lead into problems. But I suppose theres no real way for us to know if someone is actualy writing about themselves anyway, since account verification is rather uh, yeah. 23:06, 9 Oct 2006 (EDT)